


[Art] Metaphysical Gravity

by Marple_Juice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marple_Juice/pseuds/Marple_Juice
Summary: Fan-art inspired by Metaphysical Gravity (by Zoemathemata)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Shadows - Metaphysical Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154558) by [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata). 



Welcome everyone~  
(I have a few things to tell to my French followers about my translation work, so you may skip to the English part a bit below)

Bonjour à tous~  
Ça fait très très très longtemps que je n’ai pas posté quoi que ce soit v.v En partie à cause de soucis dans ma famille (mais je m’en sors) et en partie parce que j’ai été ‘embarquée’ par une auteure qui débute pour l’aider à publier son premier roman en autopublication parce qu’elle méritait mieux que ce qu’elle avait prévu à la base. Me voilà donc à faire pratiquement tout sauf écrire le livre (enfin, hum, je fais toutes les couches de corrections et de relecture, donc…) — je ne vous raconte pas le choc que ça a été, après tout ce temps passé à traduire des fanfictions slash, de me retrouver avec une histoire Het.  
Bref, je reprendrai mon travail de traduction après le NaNoWriMo – peut-être même mettrais-je une traduction en ligne d’ici-là, ou je dépoussiérerai quelques ‘anciennes’ traductions pour les corriger de nouveau ?

 

So, today’s Arts are pretty special for a few reasons.  
First, they are from 2-3 years ago (so I beg for your understanding TT)  
Second, they are my fan-work for a very special fanfiction that I translated into French: Metaphysical Gravity by Zoemathemata.  
Third, I kept them for soooo looooong because I wanted to give them to Zoe as a token of my appreciation for the awesome work she did on Metaphysical. And maybe to bribe her to make a Sequel to it (because, come on! We Need To Know!).  
If you are going to ask: yes, I did send her the two covers when they were done, but I don’t know if they reached her.

Les arts d’aujourd’hui sont assez spéciaux pour plusieurs raisons.  
1\. Ils datent de 2-3 ans (donc je vous supplie d'être indulgents TT)  
2\. Ce sont les fan-arts que j’ai fait pour une fanfiction très spéciale que j’ai traduit en français : Metaphysical Gravity de Zoemathemata.  
3\. Je les ai gardés aussi longtemps parce que je voulais les offrir à Zoe comme cadeau parce que j’ai adoré le merveilleux travail qu’elle a accompli sur Metaphysical. Et peut-être aussi pour la soudoyer pour qu’elle fasse une suite (parce que, quand même, Nous Devons Savoir !).  
Si vous comptez me le demander : oui, je lui ai envoyé les deux couvertures lorsqu’elles ont été réalisées, mais je ne sais pas si elle les a effectivement reçues.  
Je crois que je peux remercier [M-L. Versini](https://www.facebook.com/le-Vol-de-lAigle-163695003404/?ref=ts&fref=ts), grâce à qui je déterre ces vielles choses.

 

Let’s begin with this cover for Metaphysical Gravity.  
I have a ‘thing’ with layouting the text to make it look like a real book with a bit of fancy, and I decided to make a printed copy for my own use – yes, hardcover with a jacket. I just Love how the book feels when I open it.  
I tried to imitate the cover for the Dark-Shadows 1991’s Revival – most of it explains why the characters may lack of shadows. In case you’d like to know: I used screencaps as reference.  
(I know, the red looks soooo pink-ish...) and you will need a scroll a bit on the side, sorry about that TT

Commençons avec cette couverture pour Metaphysical Gravity.  
Comme vous le savez, c’est mon ‘truc’ de mettre des choses en page pour que ça ait l’air d’un vrai livre avec une touche qui le rend unique, et je me suis fait une copie imprimée de la version anglaise pour moi-même – oui, à couverture rigide avec une jaquette et des rabats et tout et tout. J’adore la manière dont je ressens le livre (et le texte) lorsque je le lis dessus.  
J’ai essayé d’imiter la pochette du dvd du Revival de 1991 de Dark-Shadows (vu que l’auteur s’est principalement calquée dessus pour Metaphysical) – ce qui explique la raison pour laquelle les personnages manquent d’ombre. Et au cas où vous voudriez savoir : j’utilise des captures d’écran comme référence.  
(Je sais, le rouge fait siiii rose...) et vous allez devoir utiliser les glissières pour regarder un peu sur le côté, désolée pour ça TT

 

 

: : :

Then, I did give it a try for Sarah, Castiel’s little sister.  
(I know about the background looking funny; I didn’t finish this piece and, who knows, I may dust it a bit later?)  
This is the very first – and maybe the only – female character I ever drew.  
I think I did it because I was going nut for some hardanger (you know, the Nordic embroidery?) and I thought I wanted to draw someone who could wear embroidery clothes (I could've tried with Dean, but...).

Ensuite, voici un essai fait pour Sarah, la petite soeur de Castiel.  
(Je sais que le fond est très bizarre ; cette pièce est inachevée et, qui sait, je la dépoussiérerai plus tard ?)  
C’est la toute première – et sans doute la seule – fille que j’aie jamais dessiné.  
Il me semble que je l’avais fait parce que j’étais dingue d’Hardanger (la broderie nordique, je suis totalement convertie) et je pense que je voulais dessiner quelqu’un qui puisse porter des vêtements avec des broderies (j'aurais pu tenter Dean, mais...).

 

 

: : :

The last piece is my try for a bribery. I got sooooo inspired by the book at the end, the one that Chuck did write about Dean and Castiel’s Undying Love and I wanted to make something that could work for a cover.  
The only things I didn’t do is the landscape background (It was a photo [from this very wordpress](https://garystravel.wordpress.com/2011/07/23/best-of-acadia-national-park/) – it depicts Otter Cliffs in the Acadia Park near Bar Harbour. Bar Harbour is a very beautiful place and the Acadia Park a must-see!), and the text from a poem: ‘ _Old Things_ ’ by Clay Harrison.  
‘Old Things’ is directly referred to in Metaphysical’s Chapiter 4: “Old Things Are More Beautiful Than Things Brand New”.

La dernière pièce était ma tentative de soudoiement. J’ai été teeeeellement inspirée par le livre à la fin, celui que Chuck a écrit sur l’Amour Éternel de Dean et Castiel et je voulais faire quelque chose qui fonctionnerait comme une couverture.  
Les seules choses que je dois citer en référence sont le paysage dans le fond (c’est une photo prise [dans ce wordpres](https://garystravel.wordpress.com/2011/07/23/best-of-acadia-national-park/)s – il s’agit des Otter Cliffs (falaises des loutres) dans le Parc Acadia près de Bar Harbour. Bar Harbour est une très belle ville et le Parc est à mettre sur votre liste de choses à voir !), et le texte est du poème ‘ _Old Things_ ’ (les choses anciennes), de Clay Harrison.  
Il est directement fait référence à ‘Old Things’ dans le chapitre 4 de Metaphysical Gravity : ‘Les choses anciennes sont plus belles que les choses neuves’ (ce n’était peut-être pas la formule que j’avais utilisé pour la traduction).

 

 

 

I hope that you liked it and share more Metaphysical Gravity Love! Zoe did such an awesome story and managed to use DS’s base to make something so unique and addictive. **_And I’m dying to know what will happen next, aren’t you?_**

J’espère que vous avez apprécié tout ceci et, s’il vous plaît, partagez votre Amour pour Metaphysical Gravity ! Zoe a fait une histoire extraordinaire en réussissant à utiliser la base fondamentale de Dark Shadows pour en faire une œuvre unique et addictive. _**Et je meurs d’envie de savoir ce qu’il va se passer par la suite, pas vous ?**_

Take Care,  
À bientôt,  
Marple.


End file.
